Yami Yugi
Yami-Yugi is one of the two main characters in the manga and anime Yu-Gi-Oh! by Kazuki Takahashi. Yami-Yugi is the ancient spirit of a dead pharoh that has been reincarnated as a young Japanese boy in the modern era. Rebirth Yami-Yugi came into being in his modern incarnation when the boy Yugi Muto assembled an ancient puzzle his grandfather brought him as an archeology curio, the meeting of Yami-Yugi's reincarnation and his ancient keep sake is played-off as a whim of fate rather than coincidence or chance. Once assembled the puzzle reactivated Yugi's past life's overarching personality though not all of his memories and the sharp contrast between who he was and is causes Yami-Yugi to exist as a secondary soul inhabiting Yugi Muto's body. Yami-Yugi begins his reintroduction to the modern-era by tormenting those who victimized Yugi however Yugi Muto's compassion makes such periods last only briefly before his original judgment is restored, over time this begins to soften Yami-Yugi, who grows fond and extremely protective of his reincarnated-self. Yami-Yugi usually manifests when playing the popular card game Duel Monsters. As the card game is a based on ancient summon rites from Yami's past specifically packaged as a card game by Pegasus J. Crawford, another owner of a Millennium Artifact, the game reawakens base instincts in Yami-Yugi that make him a natural at it. Motivation Since Yami-Yugi has few to no memories of his past a bulk of the manga and show focused on the reveals of bits and pieces of it as a driving motivation for both Yugi and Yami-Yugi. One of the earliest establishing factors was that Yami-Yugi was from one of the earliest dynasties of ancient Egypt. Confrontation with Ryou Bakura, a friend of Yugi's who himself was possessed by a similar spirit revealed that there were in-fact several Millennium items and collection of them would unleash great power and completely restore memories of the past to Yami. Even with the mystery of his past and the fate of the Millennium items to worry about Yami-Yugi tends to focus on victory one battle at a time and worrying about the future only in-between battles. Yugi Muto himself goes through great length to help Yami in his mission pursuing leads and allowing the spirit to possess him for lengthy periods of time even when not in battle.The only time Yami-Yugi focuses on anything other than victory or his past is when Yugi Muto's soul or life is endangered specifically over his, at which points Yami will drop all previously rekindled compassion for the sole purpose of protecting or avenging his young friend. Relationships Yugi Muto They become best friends but also developed a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son. Powers and Skills Yami-Yugi's most noted skill is his talent at playing duel monsters. While normally a skilled player of the game would be of little import the rites the game mirrors often leads to real life or death consequences based on victory or lose of a match. In addition to his natural skill Yami-Yugi can use his connection to the Millennium Puzzle and the magic that it possesses to transform mere games into the ancient rites they originally were, a Shadow Duel. Shadow Duels can be used to cause cards to come to life, areas to become pocket dimensions and souls and bodies of players to be gambled with the game. Yami-Yugi seems not to be bound by the physical restrain on Yugi's body this allows him to run, walk and swim endlessly at top speed without feeling the effects of fatigue. He shares this ability to function in spite of his body's condition with Yami-Bakura who can stand on broken legs, go without food, drink or sleep and function with concussions, it is likely that if such situations arose Yami-Yugi would be equally mobile in spite of bodily harm. Still Yami-Yugi's most formidable skill is not his know-how or magic powers but rather his personality and drive. Yami-Yugi believes in winning at all costs even to the point of risking or outright throwing away people's lives for the sake of the game when his powers are in use. Over time Yami-Yugi's drive is tempered by Yugi's conscience however when such conscientious decisions lead to lose Yami-Yugi is always partially bitter about it and deeply resents losing. Gallery 1998 Anime Yu-Gi-Oh!-1998-.jpg|Yami Yugi's Shadow yu_gi_oh_shadow_games_snapshot_by_nyaediter-d4hf2li.jpg 6843457_f520.jpg Darkyugianime.png tumblr_o5f205CEBM1uzclxjo7_1280.jpg YGO(Toei_Animation)_03.png 9a8c8d488b8319c66b31d4dd9e2fe121.jpg tumblr_inline_mzaeway7mW1r9kf91.jpg yu-gi-oh-s0-01_001_27388.png YamiYugi1998.jpg tumblr_ocd1diRCDE1s7hhmuo1_400.png season_zero_yami_no_games_by_theringofbelief-d89uvd9.jpg Second Series Anime Yugi !Render.jpg Yami Yugi crying.jpg|Yami Yugi releasing stress th-306.jpeg 4404020f3feadc239fe3dfdb748c6c4d.jpg th-353.jpeg th-163.jpeg th-317.jpeg Tumblr ocg4bj1Cy81uax6y9o2 1280.png Tumblr nhy548hTTk1u7jyhfo1 1280.png Tumblr mmmd53HWvY1rqp6teo1 1280.png Atem AtemFullView.jpg 2b12147aa5c39ce94d7224d9dedb3aec.jpg|Young Atem 8e6a9e6e9403a7112b51dd4cdaeb55515862b92c hq.gif|Atem and his Reincarnation, Yugi Muto atem_by_riomak.jpg|Atem from Manga 1136352272_PharoahAtemu.jpg aefea1d924f652a8daaf5d531f8e7ade.jpg tumblr_o67c9z8liU1ugmn8eo5_1280.jpg|Yugi Muto and Atem tumblr_n11scnuEvh1r6usnpo8_1280.png Pharoah_Atem.jpg Captura de pantalla completa 19092015 125433 p.m..jpg tumblr_nw0xsuPiy41r2vppqo1_500.gif tumblr_ofq9n1tKjI1tr6wqbo8_500.jpg Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5Ds Th-285.jpeg Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monarchs Category:Successful Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Fragment Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Protagonist Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Revived Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Category:Monster Tamers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Exorcists Category:Undead Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Noncorporeal Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Summoners Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Collector of Powers Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Male Damsels